<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween Parties by TenderTouch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315562">Halloween Parties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderTouch/pseuds/TenderTouch'>TenderTouch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butt Plugs, Creampie, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Public Sex, halloween party, looks like dub-con at the beginning but it's all good I promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderTouch/pseuds/TenderTouch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu drags Jeonghan to different parties during Halloween and when Jeonghan gets bored, he decides to have his own fun.</p>
<p>[Mind the tags please.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween Parties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this fic in the heat of the moment, I apologize for any mistake or anything weird. It's based on a dumb thread I just posted on twitter. <br/>Yes, it's PWP like always, and I honestly have no idea if they celebrate Halloween in Korean but for the sake of the fic, let's think they do.</p>
<p>Please leave comments, let me know what you liked or what you'd like to see in the future. Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The music was loud enough to make them feel something rumbling in their chest with the beat. The different colors of lights in such a dark place made the sea of different faces and masks confusing, and the amount of alcohol they’ve consumed wasn’t helping at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While outside the cold made them shiver many times, now as they were dancing inside, with their bodies against each other, following the intoxicating rhythm of the music, they felt the sweat and the delicious warmth of the other’s body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had been talking to other people, familiar faces under Halloween masks, having fun, making jokes and enjoying the music, but after so much teasing from Jeonghan… After so much of Jeonghan rubbing his ass gently and sensually against his crotch, after some groping that nobody would notice, and some passionate kisses that left him wanting more, Mingyu couldn’t take it anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While they danced, his hands would move down, caressing his boyfriend’s ass, squeezing a cheek from time to time, before he’d move back his hands up to his hips or release him completely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The place where they were wasn’t for sexual encounters, but on a night like Halloween it was impossible to keep track of people’s faces to ban them if they’d see them doing something illegal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t the plan either. Jeonghan didn’t plan this, nor Mingyu, but Jeonghan loves taking risks. Loves the thrill of almost being caught, and the satisfying feeling of ending up doing as he wants without consequences. And with this, he forgot how Mingyu would react.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How desperate and needy he’d get. How he’d press his whole body against his, covering him from the whole world as he made him feel his erection. Showing Jeonghan that he was the one who did it. He was the one who should take responsibility.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But every time that happened, Jeonghan would stop playing and leave for another drink or to greet someone far away. Something that Mingyu wouldn’t do. He wouldn’t follow him with an erection, even if people wouldn’t notice, his mind wouldn’t let him go that freely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he waits until it’s gone. A bit disappointed and frustrated, but with so many people around, he can’t stay down for too long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes Mingyu around a third time to realize the pattern of Jeonghan’s behavior. How when they move to another party, he only starts getting sexual when he’s getting bored of the conversation or the company. How he’d discreetly squeeze Mingyu’s ass, or even without anyone seeing, slip his hand under Mingyu’s pants to squeeze his manhood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu can clearly see the mischievous boyfriend he has, smirking smugly every time they are about to get caught but they just flee in time. Jeonghan’s face is only covered by a domino’s mask, letting the world enjoy the sight of his soft lips, and that evil smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Jeonghan is not that nice. With Mingyu wearing a mask that covers his whole face makes it less fun to tease him. He can’t appreciate how difficult it is for his boyfriend to resist. The struggle he goes through to not pin him against the wall and take him in that moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeonghan-ah…” Mingyu looks down at him. He could feel the sweat under the mask but he just resists to take it off, knowing fully well that he’d lose it if he does.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His boyfriend ignores him, hand under Mingyu’s pants again, stroking his hard on, playing with the head until he feels the wetness of it, and just then, Jeonghan’s hand withdraws.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Desperate and frustrated, Mingyu’s hand wraps around his boyfriend’s wrist, stopping him. He leans down, and lifts his mask a bit, only to kiss him passionately again, turning both of them against the wall, only so he could press against Jeonghan. Keep him trapped between his body and the wall, pressing his erection against him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew how this would go. He noticed the pattern but that didn’t mean that he’d stop getting excited every time Jeognhan toyed with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was impossible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Disoriented, hot and bothered, he slips his free hand under Jeonghan’s pants. His intention is to tease his entrance, maybe provoke him a bit, to make him feel what he wants to do, but can’t for lack of lube.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But to his surprise, he feels something there. Something fluffy and small and he stops kissing him to pull back, confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan only giggles and smirks. “I’m a bunny. You like my tail?” He wraps his arms around Mingyu’s shoulders, and brings him back down to continue kissing him, letting him feel the fake bunny tail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu doesn’t have any other option but to kiss him back, feeling what it is, until he tries to pull it out, wanting to fuck Jeonghan with it, since he won’t be able to do it himself, but when he starts pulling it out, Jeonghan breaks the kiss, moaning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The loud music and the place full with lovers and friends have no time for this particular couple. Everyone is too busy with their own fun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls it out, almost completely before pushing it back in, and Jeonghan moans again. He’s surprised by how easy it went, but he gets distracted with how his boyfriend now removes Mingyu’s mask completely and kisses him back desperately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed your face.” He pants against his lips and kisses him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of pushing back the plug, Mingyu presses a finger and gasps in the middle of their kiss. His own erection twitching in his pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes he forgot how mischievous Jeonghan could be in every area of his life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He presses the pad of his finger, caressing his entrance but Jeonghan pulls back again, a hand slipping under Mingyu’s pants to stroke him. “You don’t need to use your fingers,” he pushes his ass back against his hand. “I prepared myself before we came here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without saying more, Mingyu pulls away, letting Jeonghan feel the chill breeze now that his boyfriend isn’t covering him completely with his hot body. But he doesn’t have time to complain before he turns him around, face against the wall as soft lips begin to kiss his neck, sucking on certain areas that made Jeonghan squirm and moan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to resist, to pull away and make Mingyu behave. Even if the club was dark and nobody was paying attention to them, and even some couples in another area were doing the same, Jeoghan was conscious that they were in public.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he couldn’t. Mingyu was already pulling down his pants and spreading his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling made Jeonghan shiver violently and moan wantonly. He was feeling completely exposed. And it wasn’t only the feeling, he was in fact being exposed to many strangers, as his boyfriend made room for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel the tip of Mingyu’s heavy head, pressing against his entrance while he was being kissed on the neck. Jeognhan’s delicate hands clung to the wall, as he continued to moan. He tried to move back his hips, but with how Mingyu was holding him it was impossible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the head of his cock finally slipped inside, Mingyu moaned in his ear. Jeognhan felt deliciously warm and tight, so wet. It made Mingyu shiver too, from how good his boyfriend felt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking his time, he slowly slid inside him to the hilt and once he was there, deep inside him, he paused. Releasing his ass to place his hands on Jeonghan’s hips, pinning him against the velvet wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeonghan, you’re so lewd.” He whispered against his ear. “You’re so desperate for me, and we are surrounded by strangers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan opened his eyes, feeling a bit of drool dripping from the corner of his mouth and just as he saw so many people around, everyone talking, drinking, kissing or dancing, he shivered, wishing that Mingyu would cover him completely from the sight of all of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu grunted, feeling how Jeonghan sucked him in, tightened around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeonghan,” he closed his eyes for a moment and bit his bottom lip. Trying hard not to cum, not to move. “You like it? To be fucked in public?” Mingyu grinned and began to move. Slowly pulling out before he’d use force to push back in, until they’d enjoy a fast and deep pace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan didn’t speak, and instead of closing his eyes and pretending he wasn’t being pounded against a wall in public, he decided to keep his eyes open, observing the people around them, who seemed to ignore them on purpose or perhaps nobody could see them. Maybe a spell from Halloween as they were doing something illegal and lewd in public.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not being able to stop himself from moaning in pleasure, Jeonghan lifted more his hands, almost scratching the velvet wall as he kept his legs spread open and his hips up to make it easier for Mingyu who kept pounding into him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even if someone were to catch them, to ask them to stop, Mingyu knew he wasn’t in his right mind to stop. He wouldn’t be able to, less when he felt so close and his boyfriend was so tight, wet and hot. How his soft walls would clench around him and just then, he felt how he’d suck him back in, the body of his boyfriend shivering with pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help to move his hand to Jeonghan’s front, touching his spent and wet cock, and only imagining how he had stained the wall. Mingyu continued to move, moving his hips with force, enjoying the reaction of Jeonghan’s body before he’d finally cum deep inside him. His own body shivered as he filled his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Panting, and for now, satisfied, Mingyu pulled out gently. Grinning just when, as soon as he pulled out completely, he pushed back the plug inside Jeonghan, leaving his cum secure inside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spanked his ass and just after that, he pulled up again his underwear and pants, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend before he’d kiss and hug tightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was hot, too hot to continue there. They needed fresh air, and maybe another drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to go to another party?” Mingyu grinned, pressing his head against him. And while he thought that Jeonghan would refuse and want to go back home, he only pressed his ass back against Mingyu’s crotch and grinned. “I thought you would never ask.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Of course Mingyu forgot the mask at the party.</p>
<p>Happy Halloween!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>